blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum the Trinity/Move List
Platinum the Trinity is a fairly easy character to pick up and play. She is a good all-around character whose claim to fame is her high-damaging, simple combos. She can also play defensively using her Drive attacks, a handful of which act as projectiles to zone opponents from mid-to-long range. Platinum can be summed up best as a character with a lot of variety. Platinum has a very strong footsie game with her pokes. 5B is an excellent combo starter with good range and utility. Her jumping 5B is also a good jump-in tool thanks to its hitboxes. You will generally want to avoid Platinum’s C moves unless comboing off of a B attack however, as they are relatively slow to come out and are easily punished. It is possible to cross the screen in an instant by using . This is Platinum’s main special move that, while unsafe if blocked, can be used as a surprise attack. Platinum’s Drive, , allows her to use a variety of to attack the opponent with. Using these effectively requires luck, as there is no way of knowing what item will come up next. Always remember that there is a possibility that, in a dire situation, the needed item will not be obtained, often causing players to end up severely hindered. Platinum’s Overdrive is , which grants temporary unlimited uses of the currently equipped Magical Weapon. ﻿Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = A small handclap. Short reach. Hits mid. }} |Image = |Damage = 560 |Heat gain = 231 |Description = Side swipe with staff Long reach, seemingly her best poke. Hits mid. In Extend, it had its speed increased as well as its forward movement distance. }} |Image = |Damage = 660 |Heat gain = 273 |Description = Quick strike with staff. Looks high but hits mid. Short range, JC on hit and block. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Small jab with the end of the staff. Short-ranged. Hits low. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = 207 |Description = Slide with staff. Hits low. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Thrusts staff into ground and a heart shape comes up and attacks the opponent. Useful as an anti-air move. }} |Image = |Damage = 540 |Heat gain = 223 |Description = Smacks diagonally upwards with staff’s handle. Good anti-air. Jump cancellable. Launches opponent. Useful in combos. }} |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat gain = 256 |Description = Thrusts her hips forward and attacks (like Princess Peach in SSB). Hits high, can link into other normals at specific ranges. }} |Image = |Damage = 760 |Heat gain = 314 |Description = Spins with staff on the spot. Causes Fatal Counter on Counter Hit. Jump cancellable. Has lower body invincibility, leads to high mixups. }} |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = Swings herself on her staff and kicks low. Hits opponents on the ground. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 220(300) |Heat gain = 91 (124) |Description = Punch angled downwards. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 480 |Heat gain = 198 |Description = Turns backwards and attacks with small wings. Hits high. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 660 |Heat gain = 273 |Description = Smacks with staff by spinning in midair while riding it. Long range. Useful for air to air. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300x3 |Heat gain = 124x3 |Description = Flurry kick downwards. 3 hits, but pretty weak. Good in some combos. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 1500 |Heat gain = 0, 621 |Description = Summons a massive bell to send opponent flying. Causes wallbounce in the corner. Puts lots of space between you and the opponent mid screen. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, it’s special cancelable into Mami Circular midscreen for an extra hit. Makes the opponent fly incredibly fast across the screen. You can also super cancel it into Cure Dot Typhoon, but damage wise, Mami Circular > Rapid Cancel > stuff would be better. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1500 |Heat gain = 0, 621 |Description = Same as forward throw, but makes the opponent bounce up before landing. The back throw also has an interesting property, it allows 22C to be used immediately. This allows combos like 4BC into corner > 22C > 5C > 236B > stuff. Due to this property, 4BC > Miracle Jeanne > stuff can be interesting. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1500 |Heat gain = 0, 621 |Description = Similar to ground throw, the bell comes from above and knocks down, wallbouncing. Depending on the height, it can combo directly into 22C (at low heights, you’ll need special cancel the grab with j.236C and j.C before 22C). }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Uses 5B animation. You’ll be using this if you find yourself trapped in pressure, as Plat doesn’t have many other escape options. Be wary of them baiting it, as they may be more aware knowing Plat has very few other defensive options. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Turns her staff into a popgun and shoots a big glove out. Extremely deceptive hitbox, hits much further than it looks. Very useful in corner carry combos (can be combo’d any time after close 2C), or after 5D Pan/Fan, j.D bat, or a very high hitting Mami Circular also combo in the corner. }} Drive |English name = Magical Symphony |Japanese name = マジカルシンフォニー Majikaru Shinfonī |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = |Description = Randomly summons a Magical Weapon and equips it. Pressing the D button will randomly select one among 7 types of equipment/modes for Platinum’s staff. After selecting, various techniques corresponding to the staff mode can be used (with certain restrictions). The following staff mode is notified at the bottom through the symbol next to the word NEXT. Platinum does not start the match with a drive item equipped, and must press D to acquire it. Every time you push D with the equipped staff, the number of times you can use the associated technique will decrease. Pressing the D button again once the item has disappeared will make it appear again with the next type of equipment. Each of these weapon’s effects will be described below. Note: Miracle Jeanne upgrades your next weapon. Upgraded versions will be detailed as well. }} Frying Pan (3 Uses) |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = 207 |Description = Swings the Frying Pan Short reach, but will spin opponent on hit. Attacking afterward will keep them in standing state. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Swings the frying pan below her. Overhead. Bounces, so it leads into combos. }} UPGRADED VERSION: Paper Fan (3 Uses) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Swings the fan. Pretty much the same as the frying pan but has longer reach. Opponent spins for a longer time as well. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Swings the fan below her. Overhead hit. Can be followed with 5A. }} Hammer (3 Uses) |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = 455 |Description = A close-ranged but powerful hammer. Knocks down. Does heavy damage, but can’t combo afterwards. Used for ending combos. Break 2 Guard Primers on block. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600x2 (Level 1), 700x2 (Level 2), 800x2 (Level 3) |Heat gain = 248x2 (Level 1), 248, 289 (Level 2), 248, 331 (Level 3) |Description = Quick, straight falling hammer. Breaks 2 Guard primers on block, good as an aerial ender. }} UPGRADED VERSION: 16 Ton Hammer (3 uses) |Image = |Damage = 1600 |Heat gain = 662 |Description = Knocks down. Longer range, and trips opponents on the ground (like Potemkin’s head slide). Blockable low. In Extend, it can follow-up after a hit. Breaks 3 Guard Primers on block. If this move is used while Platinum is away from the opponent, it causes an unblockable quake that knocks opponent down. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 900, 950 (Hit), 372, 393 (Quake) |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Same, includes slide head effect. }} Cat (5 uses) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Staff turns into a huge cat head, landing a vertical strike. Range of Litchi 6B and takes about 10F to come out. Knocks opponent down. Long recovery time. In Extend, the opponent ground bounces fairly high on CH. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Same as above, but hits high. }} UPGRADED VERSION: Lion (5 uses) |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 496 |Description = Staff turns into a lion head. Immense range. Damage increases from normal cat. Vertical strike. Still takes about 10F to come out. Knocks opponent down. Ground bounces on CH. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = 496 |Description = Same as above, but hits Overhead. }} Bomb (6 uses) |Image = |Damage = 280, 800 |Heat gain = 115, 331 |Description = Tosses bombs horizontally in a parabolic arc. Huge range and height. Goes through other projectiles, and continues to explode on ground. Optimal for increasing existing distance, as well as forcing an opponent at range to either block, or close with you under the bomb’s trajectory for an attempt to punish. In Extend, it can now shoot in 3 directions depending on lever movement. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 280, 800 |Heat gain = 115, 331 |Description = Identical to grounded use. }} UPGRADED VERSION: Large Bomb (6 uses) |Image = |Damage = 420, 1200 (5D), 280, 800 (4D, 6D, Air) |Heat gain = 173, 496 (5D), 115, 331 (4D, 6D, Air) |Description = Significant size and damage increase. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 420, 1200 (5D), 280, 800 (4D, 6D, Air) |Heat gain = 173, 496 (5D), 115, 331 (4D, 6D, Air) |Description = Identical to grounded use. }} Bat (3 uses) |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = Swings in front of her A bat with short range but invincible frames on start up. Great for reversals. On CH, sends opponent flying very high, allowing for some combos. In Extend, causes blowback to corner on ground hit and launches opponent on CH. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600 |Heat gain = 248 |Description = Swings horizontally. Hard to hit with. In Extend, causes blowback to corner as well. }} UPGRADED VERSION: Excaliborg (3 uses) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Immense increase in range compared to normal Bat. No damage increase. Keeps invincible frames. In Extend, it launches opponent on regular hit. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Same as above. In Extend, it wallbounds, untechable until opponent hits the ground. }} Missile (3 uses) |Image = |Damage = 400, 600 (Air) |Heat gain = 165, 248 (Air) |Description = Launches one missile straight forward. The missile has unlimited horizontal range and can be combo’d off counter-hit, making it the weapon of choice against zoners and more defensive players. With a combination of good speed and damage, limited punishability due to a low recovery time, and screen-wide influence, missiles have amazing synergy and applicability. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 400, 600 (Ground) |Heat gain = 165, 248 (Ground) |Description = Identical to grounded use. }} Cat Missile (3 uses) |Image = |Damage = 600, 1000 (Air) |Heat gain = 248, 414 (Air) |Description = Summons giant cat missiles that fly towards the opponent. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 600, 1000 (Ground/Air) |Heat gain = 248, 414 (Ground/Air) |Description = Identical to grounded use. }} Present Box (2 uses) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = New to BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Tosses three presents in an arc. When the opponent gets close to them, little faces pop out on a spring as a trap. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Identical to grounded use. }} UPGRADED VERSION: Treasure Chest (4 uses) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = New to BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Present boxes now become chests, and inside are cat faces that rocket into the sky after being triggered. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Identical to grounded use. }} Boomerang (1 use) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Sends a halo straight forward, comes back like a boomerang. When it comes back to Platinum it can be used it again. To stop it coming back jump out of its way or equip a different magical weapon. }} UPGRADED VERSION: Boomerang (1 use) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. A bigger version of the normal, deals more damage. Comes back to Platinum even if she jumps. To stop it coming back equip a different magical weapon. }} Overdrive |English name = Magical Heart Catch |Japanese name = マジカルハートキャッチ Majikaru Hāto Kyatchi |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Current equipped Magical Weapon has infinite uses until Overdrive finishes. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English localization = Angelic Blast |Japanese name = ブラストエンジェル Burasuto Enjeru |English name = Blast Angel |Image = |Damage =2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Platinum catches the opponent with a net, then rushes at several them, riding on her staff transformed into a broomstick. The finishing blow is when the end of the broomstick changes into a giant Jūbei doll head and hits the opponent. }} Special moves + / / (midair also) |English name = Air Persia |Japanese name = エアペルシャ Ea Perusha |Image = |Damage = 450300 (A/B/C Followup) |Heat gain = 186124 (A/B/C Followup) |Description = Stomp an opponent with a pogo stick. Three different attacks can be performed depending on which button is pressed while hopping. In Extend, it causes Fatal Counter. It is also projectile invulnerable during hop. }} |English name = Mami Circular |Japanese name = マミサーキュラー Mami Sākyurā |Image = |Damage = 1690 |Heat gain = 699 |Description = Strikes the opponent with a flying surfboard attack. Breaks one Guard Primer on block. Enduces groundslide on Counterhit. If used in the corner, Platinum can combo after it. }} , then |English name = Happy Magika |Japanese name = ハッピーマギカ Happi Magika |Image = |Damage = 100 |Heat gain = |Description = New move in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Platinum taunts her opponent to attack her, and if attacked, launches a doll at the opponent that knocks down on hit. This move is a mixed bag; it blocks all normals and specials, which seems great on paper. However, the doll can be easily dodged by many characters with jump cancels on normals, and due to the long recovery after launching the doll, punishes are easy. Along with this, throws will beat the counter no matter what, so if you throw out the counter randomly, it can be easily punished by that as well. However, this move shines against characters who cannot easily bait it. Overall, it’s a situational move that can shine against some characters, and flounders against others. Just don’t get into the habit of using it as your only escape. }} (in the air) |English name = Swallow Moon |Japanese name = スワロームーン Suwarō Mūn |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Rides on a balloon and hovers of a short period of time. While in midair, movement can be controlled with directional inputs. Attacking or using the Barrier Guard will end this state. }} / / |English name = Dream Sally |Japanese name = ドリームサリー Dorīmu Sarī |Image = |Damage = 600 (Version A/B/C) |Heat gain = 248 (Version A/B/C) |Description = Creates a bubble to trap enemies. Pressing a different button will summon a different type of bubble. }} |English name = Mystic Momo |Japanese name = ミスティックモモ Misutikku Momo |Image = |Damage = 550 (Melee Item), (400, 600)*N (Magical Missile), (600, 1000)*N (Magical Missile Special), (280, 800)*N (Magical Bomb), (420, 1200)*N (Magical Bomb Special) |Heat gain = 227 (Melee Item), (165, 248)*N (Magical Missile), (248, 414)*N (Magical Missile Special), (115, 331)*N (Magical Bomb), (173, 496)*N (Magical Bomb Special) |Description = Throws her Magical Weapon and then becomes unarmed. If Magical Bomb or Magical Missile is equipped when activating this attack, she will throw three bombs or missiles simultaneously. }} |English name = Dramatic Sammy |Japanese name = ドラマティックサミー Doramatikku Samī |Image = |Damage = 0, 1500 |Heat gain = 0, 621 |Description = Runs up to the opponent, grabbing them. If a Magical Weapon is equipped, its charges will regenerate. If a Magical Weapon is not equipped, one will be summoned. }} (when the opponent is down) |English name = Fallen Melody |Japanese name = フォーリンメロディ Fōrin Merodi |Image = |Damage = 400 |Heat gain = 165 |Description = Jump on a downed opponent using a pogo stick. }} Distortion Drives |English name = Cure Dot Typhoon |Japanese name = キュアドットタイフーン Kyua Dotto Taifuun |Image = |Damage = 800*2, 260*11 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Swings rod around in a tornado fashion. Starts slow, then speeds up. If the attack lands, charges of the equipped Magical Weapon will regenerate. If a Magical Weapon is not equipped, one will be summoned. Easily juggles the opponent. }} |English name = Miracle Jeanne |Japanese name = ミラクルジャンヌ Mirakuru Jannu |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Summons a more powerful version of the next Magical Weapon. Any currently equipped Magical Weapon will disappear. }} Astral Heat (midair also) |English name = Shining Layered Force |Japanese name = シャイニングレイアードフォース Shainingu Reiādo Fōsu |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = 0 |Description = First immobilizes the opponent with lasers, then dishes out massive damage with an even larger laser. Deals 9999 damage (2159 in previous versions). Can combo off a throw (if the command is input at the end of the grab) or Dream Sally. }} Navigation Category:Move List